creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy
This is my second pasta, with a reference to my Grandma Lily pasta. ---- - "Only Because I'm Bored" - July 25, 2011 My name is Jeremy, and I'm eighteen years old. I have a brother named James, who is a year younger at seventeen. My parents are divorced, and right now I'm on my own while James is with mom. I was born premature in six months, and James was born premature in seven. Let's just say that I wasn't very lucky to be as active and healthy as my little brother, but the traits we share are our big hearts. I admit I'm quite jealous that he was the more fortunate one, but with my misfortune, I have no other option but to protect him. Protect him from those that seek his soul. Allow me to explain. This is something no human will know or ever figure out, but every once in a blue moon there is one soul of the thousands born a day who are given the ability to cheat death. Complimentary to this ability, from my own observations, is sanity and will I've seen to be unlike any other, ordinary human. Let me tell you, Hell is real, and those possessions that you hear about are the "demons" that we know taking back what should have been theirs to drag back down to Hell with them. If you haven't figured it out by now, James was one of these lucky ones, and as his brother, it's my job to protect him. You might think I'm crazy, and also ask why I know this. Don't worry about it. - "Pretty Much What Happened" - July 28, 2011 I'm pretty sure James would agree with me that dad is the man who ruined our lives. Not only did he cheat on mom, but he has had a marriage based purely on monetary gain for the last 28 years. He doesn't make nearly enough to support us, so he's been mooching off my mom, who's a registered nurse, all these years. On top of that he's been verbally and physically abusive to us, which is why they finally divorced not too long ago. James lives with his mom now, and I'm on my own since I'm a legal adult. We're both ready to strike back at my dad if he dares to hurt us again. Let me remind you that this malevolence from my dad has been going on long since before either of us were born. It is said that exorcist take control of the innocent's body through one method: when a soul who has yet to repent curses another person. My own theory is that my own dad is responsible for the demons that now hunt my brother simply because of a statement that's along the lines of "Fuck this kid." Whether he knows it or not I have been protecting my brother from the demons that hunt him. I have been successful to the point James only experiences these demons within nightmares, paranoia, and dreadful thoughts, which mostly just scares the living shit out of him. The closest call James had been that "thing" he saw in a closet at Auntie Linda's house, but grandma helped me out with that one. I saw that one story he wrote about it, I hope he doesn't figure out anytime soon that it wasn't grandma. - "The Latest Encounter" - September 13, 2011 I forgot to mention that James is also a marksman in the National Rifle Association, and is a damn-good shot as well. Mom even trusts him enough to keep his Charles Daly shotgun in his room with him, which was almost a complete disaster. Remember those demons I said I took care of? Well this one came awful close to dragging James back down to hell. I took to liberty to include this essay written by James about his experience: "God, dreams are ridiculous man. I read all these stories about how they relate to what's going on around you while you're sleeping, or how movies, games, or books can also influence them. This stuff scares the shit out of me but it fascinates me at the same time, I can't get enough. '' ''I don't have anything to be depressed about other than my dad being a complete asshole, so there's nothing wrong with me. I hope at least. This dream was the most ridiculous I ever had... this was scarier than the thing I saw in the closet over ten years ago... It was so vivid and realistic, and now I know the horror one can truly experience. I thank God for the ability to retain my will and faith even after experiencing such madness. I was in my room, on my Dell reading Creepypasta (as if I wasn't creeped out already). For some reason I began to think about all those scary things, you know, like the Grudge, those viral horror images, and whatever else my imagination could spark. I was home alone too. Suddenly the room warps black in a seething darkness, and I hear bloodcurdling screams around me. '' ''I'm not scared of too many things, but the few things I fear manifested in that room right there in that moment. The screams were one of these fears. Then I saw that cloud... that cloud I saw ten years ago manifest itself with the turn of my head to look behind me. I definitely broke the Golden Rule: "Don't look behind you." In the pit of darkness, screams, and overwhelming sense of dread I gazed into the faceless entity's form. '' ''Suddenly , it began to take a vague shape that resembled my dad, and in its hands was the shotgun I owned. Everything kept happening within the blink of an eye... it's so hard to explain within the realm of logic... It aimed dead at me, intent to drag me to whatever Hell there is with the own weapon that I had honed my skills with. Suddenly, another figure that I cannot quite recall came to my rescue and assisted me in wrestling this apparition. '' ''As much as I should have been frozen in place facing my fate, I gathered my fighting spirit and fought for my life (or more like soul). In a losing battle, this thing aimed the gun in my mouth, and with malevolent eyes that I didn't notice before. The other entity that assisted me was now gone, and I was ready to accept my fate when I heard a faint voice exclaim, 'WAKE UP!' I woke up to find myself, sitting upright in my bed, with my shotgun in my mouth and my finger on the trigger. Whomever told me to wake up in this dream, is my guardian angel to whom I owe my thanks." ---- This was a diary recovered a desk from the previous house that James and his family lived in prior to his parent's divorce. When asked about having a brother named Jeremy, James and his family replied that Jeremy was stillborn sometime during the 2nd Trimester when his mother went into labor dangerously early. ''' '''James almost suffered the same fate, but came through perfectly healthy about a year and a half later. It should be noted that the author of this diary has a shockingly similar writing style to James when compared side-by-side with James' work. James was also shocked to find his essay on his supposedly attempted suicide quoted word-for-word in this diary as seen above. There is no evidence as to who, or what wrote this diary and how it appeared in the house. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Diary/Journal